Tu
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Bueno esta historia es algo distinta pero similar a otras a la vez…. Espero les guste


_Tu_

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi_**

 _Bueno esta historia es algo distinta pero similar a otras a la vez…. Espero les guste_

Para Jakotsu las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se podía pensar provenía de una familia conservadora y muy tradicional, pero para él despertar cada mañana era un verdadero infierno, el sentirse diferente lo agobiaba, sentir que él no era el joven que su familia deseaba, pese a ser un chico de buenas calificaciones y un buen deportista no era suficiente si aún no presentaba una novia, a sus dieciséis años sabía que eso jamas pasaría, no habría una chica que le agradara a tal nivel, todas eran frívolas y superficiales se decía a sí mismo... excepto _**ella**_ , por su mente cruzó su menuda figura como un rayo, jamás la vio preocupada si su manicura estaba hecha o si sus medias estaban perfectas, no participaba de las clases de deporte ni interactuaba con la clase y a menudo la encontraban saltándose clases aunque siempre era un cigarrillo lo que la enviaba con el inspector de turno. Jakotsu recordó que en mas de una ocasión vio una sonrisa en sus labios sin temor a lo que ocurriera y eso le hacía sentir algo especial dentro de él, quizás esa podía ser su chica perfecta.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Jakotsu era el primero que llegaba a clases y de seguro ella seria la ultima como era habitual, Jakotsu le espero con ansias pese a que jamás en los tres años que llevaban compartiendo clases habían cruzado una palabra, pero como dicen para todo hay una primera vez y esa sería la primera vez que hablarían, solo esperaba que ella no fuese hostil.

A veinte minutos de comenzada la clase apareció por la puerta, sus ojos excesivamente maquillados de negro " _como siempre"_ , sus medias rasgadas "como siempre", volvía a pensar el chico, y esa actitud de chica mala y despreocupada que a todos en la clase fastidiaba

\- Misaki llegas tarde otra vez - decía el maestro algo molesto

\- ... ¿Y que?... - era la respuesta de ella

\- "se muestra ruda pero en realidad debe ser muy dulce" - pensó para sí Jakotsu

La chica pasó junto a él y como si presintiera que él pensaba en ella, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de seguir su camino hasta el último lugar del salón, desde ahí miraba atentamente al chico de primera fila. Sango reconoció que le llamaba la atención aquel chico perfecto pese a que no deseaba fraternizar con algún individuo de su clase, pero el en específico le parecía alguien muy dulce, ante tal pensamiento sacudió su cabeza (no,no,no), se decía a sí misma nadie en esta vida es dulce, nadie es bueno, menos aún en esta escuela, para ella todos eran tan correctos que le enfermaban, parecían iguales a sus ojos deseosos de encajar en un estereotipo para no terminar solos, por ello le gustaba su individualidad.

Cuando el maestro entregó las calificaciones de un examen antiguo no hubo mucha sorpresa entre los estudiantes, Jakotsu era el primer lugar de la clase mientras que su compañera aquella que no abandonaba su mente tenía la peor. Jakotsu volteo a verle encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña del final de la fila, Sango intuyo lo que deseaba aquel chico de brillantes ojos y alzo su examen mostrando su deshonroso cero dándole una cálida y dulce sonrisa, recibiendo de respuesta el examen de su compañero un perfecto diez y una dulce sonrisa de él, para ambos los chicos de en medio no existían en ese momento eran solo ellos dos.

Al salir al receso Jakotsu, espero a Sango en la entrada nervioso, mientras Sango se paró junto al pizarrón armándose de valor para enfrentar al chico de cabello negro, Sango jamás había temido a un chico, siempre era una chica que enfrentaba a sus rivales de frente,también se sentía afortunada de no haberse enamorado jamas en la vida, pero ahora temía a dar un paso más sus nervios la estaban traicionando y sus piernas temblaban por lo que se detuvo a pensar _¿acaso veía a Jakotsu como un rival?_ y de ser así ¿en que?, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al notar que no era verdad, no le veía como un rival, era más bien como un potencial ¿amigo?, en ese instante su corazón se aceleró ¿un potencial novio?. Se encontraba en ese dilema cuando él dio el primer paso y entró en el salón, tomo su mano y salió corriendo ella miraba su espalda y volvía a sentir sus mejillas arder, no recordaba que un chico tuviera tal atrevimiento.

Jakotsu no comprendía el impulso que lo había llevado a tomar la tibia mano de la chica y correr con ella lo más lejos que pudieran ante la invisible mirada de toda la escuela, su corazón palpitaba extremadamente rápido y no era precisamente por la carrera sino que por algo mas, algo que no podía explicar, miro de reojos a su acompañante quien llevaba su cabeza gacha pero de igual forma él pudo ver el tono rojizo en su rostro y lo supo ambos sentían que esto no era normal.

* * *

Sango caminaba a su casa, su ritmo cardíaco y respiración se habían normalizado pero su marcha era tan errática que parecía ebria, su mirada estaba perdida en su ensimismo aun intentando reponerse del extraño día que había vivido, repasando en su mente cuadro a cuadro cada segundo, cada momento que la había llevado a ese momento. Midoriko vio pasar a su nieta arrastrando su bolso como una sonámbula rumbo a su habitación, pensando que la pequeña había pasado un mal día le dejó descansar. Sango se tendió en su cama con la cara al techo contemplando su obra de arte (un cielo estrellado), sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron con aquel cálido momento en su mente.

Jakotsu no podía quitar su mano de sus labios, sin poder comprender cómo había pasado. él jamás se había atrevido a ser tan osado pero se sentía tan cómodo con ella, tan libre y feliz que no lo dudo un segundo y se aproximo a quien le miraba con detención y fue justo en ese viejo árbol aquel que nadie visitaba donde él se decidió y le regalo a esa chica poco convencional su primer beso, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder al pensar en ese momento, nunca imagino que seria tan hermoso, sintió que los hombres le restaban valor a ese hermosos momento.

* * *

Las clases pasaban como de costumbre Jakotsu no se atrevía a mirar a su compañera por miedo a ser rechazado por esta, no sabía exactamente cómo podía reaccionar esa chica tan impredecible, al momento del primer receso su compañera se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla antes de susurrarle unas palabras que le helaron la sangre

\- _"no juegues conmigo"_

Jakotsu no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello, no podía comprender lo que le ocurría con esta chica, se sintió miserable un verdadero patán, por lo que se apresuró a arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno e improvisar una flor y salió corriendo tras la chica

\- ¡Sango!, ¡Sango!... espera por favor - decía jadeante

La chica se detuvo pero no se volteo, lo que le dio tiempo a Jakotsu de llegar junto a ella, se paro frente a ella y contemplo la frialdad de sus ojos cafes enmarcados en ese negro profundo. el chico sintió que estaba en problemas por lo que decidió arrodillarse frente a ella y entregarle la flor que con tanto nervio hizo para ella. Sango contempló la escena nuevamente sintiéndose la única persona en ese pasillo lleno de estudiantes, para ella eran solo ellos dos nuevamente, sus ojos volvían a ser cálidos pero esta vez algo en ellos habían cambiado, su mirada había bajado y sobre la mano de Jakotsu cayeron un par de lágrimas provenientes de los ojos de la chica frente a él. con temor el chico alzó la mirada y pudo ver que un par de lágrimas se preparaban para seguir el camino de las anteriores, Jakotsu se apresuró a limpiarlas antes de que estas cayeran y se unieron en un simple abrazo, ante la invisible mirada de todos los presentes.

No hubieron palabras solo un fuerte y cálido abrazo, las lágrimas de la chica dejaron de caer. Jakotsu sentía el dulce aroma de su compañera, la calidez de su piel y lo frágil que esta era y en ese preciso momento volvieron a su mente esas palabras que como un puñal frío se clavaban a su corazón _**"no juegues conmigo"**_ , su cara instintivamente busco la de ella y ambos se encontraron en un punto, ese punto era un cálido y tierno beso.

Jakotsu comprendió que pase lo que pase ella era la persona más importante en su vida y que a su lado se sentía el mismo. Sango se dejó llevar por el maravilloso momento que compartían quizás no seria eterno, quizás solo seria un breve y fugaz momento pero lo disfrutaría como si cada día fuese el último, porque quizás lo sería.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y pese a que no tenían una relación formal paseaban de la mano por la escuela, ambos sentían que hacían algo especial por ese ser querido, Jakotsu ayudaba a Sango a estudiar para que mejorara sus calificaciones, mientras ella buscaba hacerle feliz esforzándose en clase y ayudándolo a quitarse de encima a los bravucones que le molestaban constantemente.

Una tarde caminaban de la mano rumbo a casa de la chica cuando esta le desafió a un juego

\- no te atreves a hacer algo indebido... ¿verdad? - decía desafiante

Jakotsu la toma entre sus brazos acercando sus labios al oído de su "novia" - ¿quieres apostar?

Con ese reto la chica se zafo de los brazos de su captor y espero a que su compañero hiciera la proeza. Jakotsu sonrió y caminó con determinación a una casa cercana, miro a la chica quien lo esperaba con curiosidad, Jakotsu sonrió y se acercó a la puerta tocando el timbre para luego alcanzar a su acompañante y salir corriendo con ella de la mano. corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta llegar a un parque cercano donde se tendieron en el pasto para poder tomar aire entre risas

\- ¿esa es tu gran hazaña cariño? - preguntaba con la voz entrecortada

\- si... ¿hay algo malo en ello? - preguntaba el chico volteando

\- ¿bromeas verdad? - volvía a preguntar mirándole con los ojos húmedos de tanto reír

\- bien entonces instrúyeme maestra de las travesuras - respondía levantándose y tendiendo su mano a ella

\- ¿hablas en serio? - decía desafiante

Sango lo llevó a una cafetería cercana, compró un par de cafés y al momento de tomar un sachet de azúcar se los llevo todos dejando para los siguientes clientes solo sachets de edulcorantes. Al salir sonrió dulcemente a su acompañante y le tendió uno de los cafés quien con agrado lo recibió pero se inquietó por ella.

\- San...

\- shhhhhhh... mira esto - decía mientras caminaba hacia un callejón

La chica le entregó el café y un par de pasteles a un hombre quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Jakotsu no comprendía muchas de las actitudes de la adolescente.

\- ¿San que fue todo eso? - preguntaba algo intrigado

\- bueno creo que el quitar el azúcar es un crimen mejor que tocar un timbre y correr - decía serena

\- no me refería a ello... - tras una larga pausa se dispuso a hablar - San tu no puedes be... - pero era interrumpido por un par de dedos en sus labios y la cabeza de su compañera negando

\- sabes Jak hay cosas de las que no hablamos y estamos mejor así, ¿no lo crees?, además el café siempre es para él... no se, hay cosas que simplemente las hago y me hacen feliz, ¿Jak hay algo que te haga feliz?, ¿hay algo que te haga sentir libre? - preguntaba mientras caminaba con la vista al frente

\- San tu misma lo dijiste hay cosas de las que no hablamos y es mejor así - respondió esquivando la posible mirada que jamas llego

Sango se detuvo de improviso y bajo la mirada pensando que quizás si era mejor no hablar de lo que estaba más allá de su pequeño mundo, ese mundo en que ambos eran felices, pero no podía quitarse de su mente el hecho de que quizás él la estuviera utilizando.

\- ¿pasa algo San? - preguntaba inquieto el chico - ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

\- no... no hay nada - decía levantando su cabeza y sonriendo para el

* * *

El primer semestre terminaba con una pequeña discusión entre los "enamorados", las diferencias comenzaban a pasarles la cuenta, para ambos era difícil reconocer que quizás no eran la pareja perfecta, había algo un pequeño pacto de silencio involuntario que les impide ver más allá de sus inseguridades y ambos comenzaron a sentir la falta de compromiso de parte del otro.

Sango lloraba incansablemente, Midoriko en mas de una ocasión intentó entrar en la habitación de la adolescente sin éxito por lo que prefirió que ella quitara todo ese dolor de su corazón antes de animarla a continuar con su rumbo.

Jakotsu por su parte se sentía vacío e inconscientemente comenzó a fabricar pequeñas flores de papel, al momento de percatarse noto que tenia una cesta llena de ellas. por su mente pasó aquella frágil y esbelta figura, su hermosa castaña que podía provocaba lo imposible en su corazón. Miro aquella fotografía obsequiada por San _(en la que aparecían ambos haciendo caras graciosas)_ y se dispuso a terminar con la incómoda pelea, camino hasta la casa de "su enamorada", desde la ventana de ella comenzó un viaje largo hasta su árbol especial.

Sango recibió una llamada inesperada, la llamada que jamás espero

\- dime... - decía la chica con el pecho oprimido por la angustia

\- sigue el camino de flores - decía la voz antes de cortar

Sango sin ánimo y con la presión en su pecho se asomo a la ventana de su habitación donde pudo ver un camino de flores de papel, una sonrisa se escapó de sus finos labios antes que las lágrimas volvieran a abandonar sus ojos. instintivamente tomó una chaqueta y salió por la ventana y recorrió el camino trazado por su enamorado porque si de algo estaba segura era que lo amaba como jamás amaría a nadie más.

Una vez en la puerta de la escuela noto que el camino continuaba más allá del gran portón con dificultad logró ingresar en el recinto, colocó sus manos frías dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuerina mientras seguía el camino pero sin encontrar a quien buscaba. Sango reconoció que entre sus travesuras jamas pensó en allanar la escuela en vacaciones, por lo que debía dar méritos a Jakotsu por ello después de todo ella siempre fue la más temeraria de la pareja, dio un gran suspiro al pensar en ello como pareja y en lo que ella consideraba su relación amorosa.

Una vez frente al árbol perdió el aliento, su corazón se aceleró y la presión en su pecho se acrecentaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel escenario. Jakotsu había colgado estrellas de plástico fluorescentes en todo el árbol, colocó una manta en el suelo rodeada por aquellas flores de papel, tras el árbol salió aquel chico que le provocaba tantas alegrías que con ellas olvidaba sus penas.

Jakotsu sentía que si no se disculpaba con su querida San no podría seguir, quizás su relación terminaría esa misma noche y era algo probable para el pero deseaba que ella le escuchara todo lo que tenía para contarle.

Tuvieron una improvisada cena, Sango miraba el evidente nerviosismo de su amado Jakotsu, Sango sentía cada vez que sus manos se enfriaban mas y mas el hecho de trepar aquel portón mezclado con la ansiedad que sentía le estaban pasando la cuenta, sentía ganas de salir corriendo antes de que Jakotsu pronunciara esas palabras que siempre espero pero que no deseaba escuchar, no en ese momento.

\- San... cariño yo...

Sango sabía o creía saber lo que deseaba decir, esa era la confirmación de que jamás sería amada como había amado, se levantó pese a que sus piernas temblaban y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que estas le permiten, huía de los gritos de ese chico especial, huía del desamor, trepó el portón lo más rápido que pudo pero esta vez no salió tan airosa de la hazaña cayendo al suelo con todo su peso en su hombro izquierdo, al escucharle tras ella se incorporo con dificultad y volvió a correr como jamás lo había hecho, sintió el viento en su cara y sus lágrimas congelarse en ellas, bajó el ritmo cuando llegó a su casa, entró por la misma ventana, la cerró tras ella y cerró las cortinas, tomó su cámara y se dispuso a registrar su dolor.

Jakotsu no pudo contar a esa chica especial sus inquietudes, solo deseaba hacer las paces y volver a ser amigos o quizás por fin dar el paso que ambos deseaban, pero San había corrido como nunca, preocupado por ella visitó su casa al día siguiente sin poder encontrar a nadie, con desconsuelo dejo un ramillete de flores en la ventana de la chica esperando que las viera en algún momento.

* * *

Las clases se habían retomado Jakotsu era el primero en llegar al salón se acercó al lugar de Sango y depositó una flor de papel en el escritorio tras unos minutos comenzaron a llegar los demás, Jakotsu no tomaba en cuenta a sus compañeros simplemente miraba por la ventana hacia el árbol que mantiene las estrellas colgadas en sus ramas y algunas flores enterradas en el suelo, recuerdo de aquella noche. Todos estaban presentes menos la chica especial no llegó en la primera clase, ni en la segunda y al terminar el día su escritorio estaba vacío salvo por la pequeña flor. Al día siguiente la rutina continuó salvo que el maestro Takeda disipaba las especulaciones con respecto a Sango

\- chicos lamento informar que la señorita Misaki dejó este mundo hace tres semanas debido a una condición de salud

\- ¿Sango murió? - preguntaba una chica

\- ¿crees que deberíamos visitar a su familia? - decía una chica

\- si... eso seria lo mejor - decía otra chica - maestro iremos a visitar a su familia para mostrar cuánto apreciábamos a Sango

para Jakotsu esas palabras eran vacías y carentes de verdad, si alguien había querido o por lo menos conocido a Sango era él.

 _ **Flash back**_

una vez de regreso de llevar a la chica a su última morada, Midoriko hizo un comentario a Jakotsu

\- pensé que Sango tendría mas amigos... veras desde que le declararon esta enfermedad ella se alejo de todos, pensé que moriría en soledad, pero cuando te conocí pensé, mejor dicho desee que hubiera recapacitado y había hecho amigos.

\- lo siento señora

\- no - decía con lagrimas en sus ojos - yo sabía que mi pequeña me dejaría pronto - decía con una dulce sonrisa que le recordó a Sango - ella nunca quiso que gastara el dinero en su costosa enfermedad y prefirió darme todo su tiempo y creo que fuiste especial para ella ya que has sido su primer y único amor niño

Midoriko entró en la habitación de Sango, tomó la cámara fotográfica y se la entrego a Jakotsu

\- ten esto es tuyo, ella hubiera querido eso

Ya la noticia era conocida por todos sus compañeros, todos ofrecieron oraciones por la chica más despreciada por la clase, pero él sentía que su corazón estaba destruido al pensar que él había sido la última persona en verla con vida. tomó la cámara y comenzó a revisar las fotografías recordando cada momento, hasta llegar a un vídeo dudo en reproducirlo presintiendo que era la última vez que le vería, pero algo en su corazón le impulsó a reproducirlo

 _"Jak si ves esto es por que mi abuela ha hecho lo correcto... si no eres Jak suelta mis cosas..."_

Jakotsu sonrió esa era San su querida San

 _"bueno perdona por salir huyendo como una rata asustada, pero veras se lo que me querías decir, recuerdas nuestro pequeño e inconsciente pacto de silencio, bueno creo que es por que simplemente ambos sabemos quien es el otro..._ \- decía mientras lloraba - _uhm... bueno quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nadie en esta vida, eres alguien especial y se que encontraras a alguien especial que te ame incluso mas de lo que yo lo hice y que tu ames como a nadie._

 _Creo que esta es la despedida -_ decía con una sonrisa pese a que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer _\- quiero que recuerdes que a cada paso que des y que en cada decisión que tomes yo estaré a tu lado, que jamás estarás solo yo no te abandonaré pase lo que pase... te amo"_

Jakotsu sentía como las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos

\- te amo, te amo, te amo... te amo como jamas amaré a nadie San... por favor vuelve... vuelve amor...

* * *

El viejo árbol de la secundaria Fuyuki es llamado el árbol de las estrellas y se ha convertido en el lugar preferido por los estudiantes para hacer las confesiones románticas, su escenario es especial un árbol lleno de estrellas plásticas fluorescente rodeado por flores de papel y pese a que Jakotsu abandono la escuela hace mas de diez años la tradición a continuado por los jóvenes e ilusionados enamorados.

* * *

Bueno se que esta pareja es poco convencional (por no decir directamente rara), espero les gustara y muchas gracias por pasar

hasta la próxima


End file.
